


Dirty

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Awkward, F/M, Fem, Gender Bent, Heterosexual Sex, I don't know how to describe this, Sort of fluffy I guess, What the Hell, Wow, now that i finished writing this i realized i fucked up and this is not fluffy at all, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba finally overcome their fears...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

How did things end up this way? Aoba was still in shock. They were sitting in Koujaku's room and simply chatting casually like always. They got along easily and Aoba considered the elder as his closest friend ever since childhood. Yet... There they were. An awkward tension filled the room and it had become quiet. It felt as if the entire world had stopped moving and the air went still. No one even breathed for a while until Koujaku started up again. 

"As.... As I was saying, Aoba... I... Really like you. It's embarrassing and all but- I really really like you." Koujaku shlyly whispered again. 

Aoba's face flushed a dark red and he smiled a little back at his friend. 

"Of course! I like you too. We're best friends after all... right?" He attempted to brush the subject aside. This was too strange to talk about. He had only seen Koujaku as a close friend for a while too. Maybe she was just saying how happy she was that they were friends again? 

He hesitantly glanced upwards at the female on the other side of her bed. He took note of her beautiful, slim body that was hugged loosely by her red kimono. Her chest was freely exposed except for the bandages coiling around her torso, hiding her away from any true sexual appeal. Her kimono was long with an opening in the side which showed off her beautifully scarred legs and tattoos. He knew she was sensitive about the subject of her tattoos, but he really wanted to ask about them one day. There had to be a reason why she had so many and why she was almost ashamed of them. Before he knew it, he was gazing at her face. Her hair was currently resting on her shoulders instead of it's usual place on top of her head in a bun or ponytail. Her hair was really beautiful and silky looking. Sometimes, he felt the need to touch it and admire her. The only thing stopping him from doing so was her huge ego when it came to hair. 

After another pause of silence, Koujaku placed a hand on her forehead and slumped downwards. Her elbows rested on her knees and she seemed to be sulking a bit. 

"Hey... Aoba, we're friends right?" She began sheepishly.

"Y-yeah." 

"Do you... Or at least- Have you ever thought about me as something... M-more than a friend?" 

Aoba went quiet and stared at her with disbelief. Was this for real? Koujaku... The Mankiller of the entire island who made men fawn over her without even trying.... The woman who would always have his back and act for him if he wasn't quick enough... His childhood friend who he use to play with until dark... The person who gave him the most hope when he realized his parents might never come back... She... Was this a confession? The almighty Koujaku was actually confessing? 

He was speechless. Was he taking this the wrong way? 

"Er.... Koujaku... We've been friends since I can remember, you know? Um..." He swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while looking at the ceiling. "I.... Sorry, Koujaku. I'm not sure how to answer you. What exactly do you mean?" 

The raven looked like she was going to either explode with anger or cry in her current state. She ran a hand through her hair and bit down on the inside of her cheek. The nerves were starting to get to her and she was panicking. This was so embarrassing and... What the hell was she even doing? This wasn't suppose to happen at all! 

"Aoba... You see... I kind of... can't get you out of my mind. I... I know I don't deserve you and all, but I really... I can't stop thinking about you. And when I see you with Mizuki, sometimes I feel jealous for some reason. I know she's one of our best friends too but-! I just. Oh Aoba, this is awkward. I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted to do this. Uh- W-well..." She tapered off and buried her face into her hands again. "I love you, Aoba..." 

"That's embarrassing when you admit it's awkward! Stupid hipp- Wait... What?" 

More awkward silence. 

"I love you, Aoba. I always have... Why else do you think I was so attracted to all of those long haired guys who walked into my shop? I imagine they're y-you..." 

Koujaku loved everything about Aoba. She loved how cute he was as a child and when he started to cry when she accidentally confused him for a little girl. She loved the way he smiled and laughed so easily when they were together. She loved how they could tease each other. Also... Aoba was extremely attractive in her eyes. He always was. Aoba had the cutest smile and laughter she had ever heard before in her life. It made her heart race and she wanted to hold him close and feel their warmth on each other. Was that strange? There was a reason why she never got up the nerve to do it. It'd be weird for him probably. What if he shoved her away or decided he wasn't into that sort of thing? She had always felt a tinge of jealousy towards Mizuki.

Mizuki was always barging into moments that Koujaku and Aoba were having. Sure, Koujaku loved her to death! But... There were a few times that she could have minded her own business. Mizuki would sometimes hug Aoba and stuff him into her chest just to make him flustered or sometimes she would tease him so badly that he'd blush up a storm.  She wanted to do the same to him, but it wasn't in her nature to tease Aoba in that sort of way. She wasn't sure how comfortable he would be with such actions coming from her. 

"Of course though... I also know that you usually see me as your 'older sister' or something like that..." Koujaku lifted her head and tilted it to the side while staring seriously at Aoba. "But... Do you love me like I love you?"

"This is going so quickly... If you must know, Hippo... Then ... Y-yeah. I really... I think I love you too." Aoba replied softly. "Is that... Good en- oof!" 

Before he realized it, he was embraced tightly by the taller. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she stuffed her face into his chest. She was pulling him tightly and nuzzled him. He was taken aback but gained some courage to place his hands around her to hug back. When he did that, he realized she was quivering a little. 

The bluenette smiled a little and closed his eyes. It felt warm between them. Body heat radiated off of their bodies being flushed together and he could feel her breathe against his chest. She even moved closer to wrap her legs around him and pretty much sit directly in his lap. 

"I'm so glad... I have always loved you so much, Aoba." Koujaku pulled away from his chest and smiled at him rather cutely in his opinion. 

"I love you too, Koujaku..." Aoba cooed back while leaning forward to her. 

"Ao-?!" 

The hairdresser was silenced by the sudden feeling of lush lips pressing up against hers. Her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled away from the kiss all together. She ended up shoving his face away with her hands and blushing furiously. 

"K-Koujaku!" The younger gasped with surprise when he was suddenly pushed away. What was wrong!? Didn't the boy always kiss the girl after a confession!? Or was he reading too much manga?! "W-what was that for?" 

She looked to the side and her gaze saddened. 

"It's just... I'm  _dirty."_

"Dirty?" 

"I'm not like you, Aoba. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of... I don't want to make you dirty like I am." She explained. 

She was absolutely filthy. She would often open her legs for anyone who really asked. She used it as a venting mechanism for her feelings for Aoba. Every time someone held her close in their arms and kissed her, every time she felt someone move inside of her, every time they said her name... She imagined it was Aoba. It was always Aoba. She imagined their entire being to turn into the impossible. They just had to be Aoba. It was impossible for them not to somehow end up turning into Aoba. Once she tried to see the man as himself, but instead... It didn't work. She was also dirty for killing her family, her mother... everyone she loved. She was so dirty. She was covered in scars and tattoos of shame... Yet,  Aoba was her entire world. He meant everything to her. If it wasn't for him, she would have given into something absolutely terrible. She owed her life to him. 

While thinking about her faults, she felt both of her hands get taken and warmed by another pair. Aoba clutched onto her delicate hands and smiled softly at her. 

"You're wrong, Koujaku. You'll never be dirty to me. You're... You're my best friend and I really do love you. Please don't say such things anymore. I really.... You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." He started off sweet but then the rest was a bunch of rambling on and on. "W-what I mean is... You're not dirty! Nothing you do is dirty or could ever be dirty at all... Not at all. You're... Um..." 

"I'm?" 

\-- 

_"You're mine now, Koujaku."_ Shiroba cooed into her ear as she was growling under her breath. "What's wrong,  _Koujaku?_ Are you mad that I woke you up from your nap?" 

His icy blue orbs stared at her lovingly while he lifted up his robes in the front. He was already hard and precome was dripping down the side of his cock. 

"I've been thinking about you the entire time I was in that meeting but... I don't think I can hold back any longer. Raise your dirty little ass up in the air for me?" He spoke coldly at her while reaching for her waist to hoist into the air. 

The animal snarled in return and tried to move her fingers in the restraints angrily in attempt to scratch him. Of course, it didn't work at all. She knew it wouldn't, but it wasn't worth a try. She squirmed around in her spot and blinked away some of the sleep remaining in her eyes. She had fallen asleep not too long ago and was mocked by the same dream as always. The dream where she was accepted by Aoba and loved by him. That foolish dream... 

Her hips were raised up into the air and the remainder of shredded cloth covering her violated body was moved out of the way. She was already quite stretched out since they had sex everyday, but she could barely notice. All she knew was that she was angry. She was angry that she couldn't stop Aoba from turning into this monster and she was angry that it was all her fault. All of this was her fault. If only she could have killed herself after she killed her family... She regretted it. She wished that she never met Aoba if she knew this was their fate. If she could, she would sacrifice herself a million times over in order to save Aoba from this terrible state. 

"Rrrrr-!" She growled in pain when something finally entered her. She remained still in the end and allowed Shiroba to do whatever he wanted. 

"Good girl.... Take me in nicely." The albino slowly shoved his length into her and moaned at the warmth enveloping him. Sure this was only but a play thing, but he loved his precious Koujaku so much. He always had loved her, but now he loved her more than anything else in the world. "Mm.." 

"Rrrrr! Grah!" 

"Does it feel good? Do you like having me inside of you?" 'Aoba' hissed as he rocked his hips. He shoved his length deep into her wet entrance and kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Every once in a while, he would sigh with laughter or moan. "H-Haha.... Koujaku..." 

Koujaku's body was trained to enjoy the way that it was being violated. Her hips rocked back onto the erection pulsing through her body and she moaned between a few growls. Her face turned a dark red that matched the color of her hair and the flowers staining her back. Her legs spread apart for more access and her vicious red eyes squeezed shut. 

With each movement, her chest swayed back and forth until Shirob decided to adjust himself by moving them all together. He ended up being the one laying down on the floor covered with mostly his own blood and other bodily fluids. He smirked a bit and shoved the monster off of him. Then, he pulled her back on but this time facing him. 

"Put it back in now, okay? Ride me, Koujaku." He pulled on her hips again while he leaned up against the back of the wall. 

Obeying her master's orders, she sank back down on the other's dripping member. Her sex took him in with ease and sank all the way down until it was close to balls deep. The pet cried out in reply but continued anyway. 

She rose her hips up and down and began to bounce on his length. Her toes curled from the pain and pleasure starting to form as she messily rode him. Her walls were squeezing every so often and dripping with her sweet fluids. They coated the younger's member and made it easier to move. Losing her grip around him from time to time, she would end up grinding down on him until it entered him again. Then, she would continue with her work. 

Under her, Shiroba was moaning away and reached up to toy with her fully exposed chest. His fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples until they were fully hard and perked. Both his hands squeezed her chest with harshness for the reaction of Koujaku both tightening and growling. He enjoyed himself too by rubbing her breasts together in small circles and laughing at her expression. 

The raven's mouth was slightly ajar and drool was starting to drip down her chin. Honestly, she loved it when her chest was played with by him. She did love Aoba still. She loved him with all of her heart. That's why, that's why it was okay for this to happen. If she could feel him pound away at her heat and sometimes say that he loved her, that was good enough. 

He began to meet with each of her bounces and slam his hips deep inside of her. He didn't care if it began to hurt or not since the only thing that mattered was if he was having pleasure. He continued to praise her for her actions too. He loved how she could take him in so deeply without any issues. The warmth of her body was coiling around his cock and when she tightened, it felt like he was being milked. Sometimes he would fuck her in the ass, but most of the time that became a pain since it was either too tight or simply too much effort. He may have had sex with her everyday, but it wasn't worth all the trouble just to get off with her. Sometimes he would force her into giving him a blowjob, regular sex, or sometimes he would play with some toys and her body while masturbating to her. It really didn't matter at all. He knew she would love whatever he would do to her anyway. 

"Such a good girl... Koujaku... My dirty little girl..." 

"...Nnrrr-...." 

His grip around her boobs tightened and he toyed with her pink buds again in between his fingers. He could feel that she was loving it quite a bit still. Though, he was too. His member was leaking precome already and there was a warmth in the pit of his stomach growing. It would only be a few more moments now.

Up and down, up and down, up and down. She gladly fucked him. Sweat trickled down her forehead and washed away some of the dirt covering her body, but would only make it worse later. Red, tangled, and messy locks of hair were sticking to her face and getting in the way too. Her eyes watered with tears and she felt shivers run up and down her body. It wasn't too much longer until she came hard around him and spilled her juices down his member. Her legs closed slightly and she lowered all the way on her master until she was sitting on him completely. 

"Rr...-rrrr..." 

"K-Koujaku..." Shiroba breathed and gave one last harsh thrust into her and spilled his seed inside. He came in white ribbons and filled her up. He rolled his hips as he released and remained inside for a bit longer until he pulled away. He pulled out of her and left Koujaku sitting on his lower body. 

His gaze never left the way that her sex dripped with both of their come and into a small pool. He shivered and took notice of the wide eyed look on her face. 

For once, she looked like she was actually worried other than angry or simply looking like an animal. 

"Did you finally notice? I didn't use a condom this time." Shiroba mused and dragged his hand upwards to reach for her womanhood. He stroked her pretty lips lovingly and laughed with amusement.

"Grhh..." 

"I love you so much, Koujaku.... 

I've also wanted a child with you. Let's be great parents, okay~?" 

This wasn't the ending Koujaku wanted. 

 


End file.
